Sunless Citadel
Adventure Background Party Members Robin, Half-Elf Cleric lvl1 Beatrice, Human Barbarian lvl1 Jim, Human Rogue lvl1 Resources Entire Campaign Mirror Log Day 1: The Mysterious Fruit. = The group begins traveling towards the town of Oakhurst, where they've heard legend about some kind of mystical fruit which can cure any ailment or disease. = = Upon arrival at the town of Oakhurst, the party immediately observes a band of goblins leaving the town with banners raised. The town center, currently full of citizens, seems to be clearing out. The party decides to investigate at the local Inn, the "Ol' Boar". = = Inside, the party each purchases an ale and takes a seat, listening to nearby chatter amongst the townsfolk. They overhear a trio of farmers discussing their concern about their cattle. They mention how they haven't been able to let the cattle graze too far out into the field, what with the rumors of new monsters which maraud by night. They inquired to the barkeep about the band of goblins leaving the town, and are told of the goblins habit to return every midsummer and raffle off some kind of mystical fruit with healing properties. The townsfolk attempt to plant the seeds of these trees often, but the saplings are always stolen, and those attempt to keep watch are usually killed. = = After leaving the bar, the party is told that a local merchant may be able to help them find the goblins and the fruit which they seek. They are pointed in the direction of Kerowyn Hecrule, the matriarch of an important merchant family, who offers the party salvage rights and a reward if they can return with two missing members of her family (or at least their golden signet rings) who also set out to find this mystical fruit by following the goblins to the Sunless Citadel'.'''' '' Accepting this quest, the party stops once more at the Inn, to inquire about these two lost adventurers of the Hecrule Family. The barkeep can only offer that they had stopped by before leaving town, and had mentioned that they were with a Paladin, not local either, and he had mentioned something about a sword called Shatterspike. In addition was able to inform the party that only one other time had anyone come to the inn asking about the Sunless Citadel, it was a cloaked man named Belak, who was accompanied by a very large tree frog as a companion. = = The Party had deemed themselves ready to begin their quest, and left the town not too long after, about two hours from sunset. = = With the Half-Elf leading because of his darkvision. The sun begins to set as the amount of trees and other foliage grow more persistent and unusually thick. The wind starts to pick up, and it is noticed and pointed out by Jim, that although the trees and bushes are clearly moving from the wind, none of their belongings are, nor can they even feel the wind against their skin. = = Jim decides to investigate, he reaches out to grasp a branch of one of the bushes, due to the darkness however, it's not until he actually has a hold of it that he notices the branch is many smaller ones entwined into one larger one, and completely devoid of any leaves or sign of life. Beatrice notices that the sound of the wind is coming almost directly from the bushes where Jim now stands, and notices another dead bush, a little deeper in, move entirely towards Jim. Beatrice attempts to warn Jim, but it takes a moment too long for Jim to register just what happened, and a sharp entwined branch penetrates through Jim's right shoulder. = = Robin, farther up ahead, realizes the conflict behind him and quickly approaches, drawing his mace. Beatrice attempts to cut the branch piercing Jim's shoulder. Her battleaxe falls dawn upon the branch, breaking it in half and causing Jim to stumble backwards. The small tree it was attached to retreats into the thick foliage. As he stumbles, still gripping onto the other branch, he pulls out with him some kind of humanoid creature composed of dark entwined branches and twigs. The creature is unknown to the PCs to be a Twig Blight. The creature, although focused on Jim, notices Robin attempting to strike it with his mace, which crushes into it's shoulder, shattering the branches it's composed of, and effectively severing that arm. = = Jim Draws his blade and attempts to finish off the first Twig Blight, but a sudden surge of pain throughout his right arm and upper torso causes his swing to go off course, although not missing his target, he manages to slice through both of the Twig Blights legs, causing it to fall to the ground. Robin crushes this one as it falls, causing it to wither and crumble like dry branches. The group takes a moment to recompose themselves once they realize the danger has passed, and the second Twig Blight has fled, although they realize that Jim has been poisoned through his wound, although this is soon cured with water, which draws out the poison and separates it from the water like oil. = = Once bandaged, the group continues on there way up the Old Road. = = Hours pass by, and no threats are seen or heard, besides the occasional blowing of wind, which the group stays alert for. = = The sun has long set, and the group starts to have difficulty seeing. They put faith in Jim, to lead them since he is the stealthiest. Along the way, the group stumbles upon a camp placed directly in the center of the road, campfire illuminating the general area. = '''(Filler)